


Marks

by HSavinien



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tattoos, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a tattoo.  Nicholas wonders about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Nicholas was sagging on Danny's shoulder, which meant he was either completely knackered or more drunk than three pints down the pub warranted. Or both. Danny sighed comfortably and scootched down into the cushions a bit more so as not to elbow him in the ribs.

“Danny?”

“Hmn?”

“I was wondering.” Nicholas's head tipped towards him. “About your tattoo. I'm surprised your dad let you.”

“Oh, yeah.” Danny squirmed. “Well, he din't know 'til after I got it, did he? I went to Buford Abbey; there's a proper tattoo shop there with a licence and all. The sun weren't something stupid like a skull and my shirts always covered it over, so he just grumbled and told me I looked like I hoodlum. It was right after my Mum died. I thought it would be a good reminder. She was...” Danny shrugged and stared at the silent tv. “She was our light, you know?” He felt Nicholas's nod against his shoulder.

“That's as good a reason as any.”

“You ever think about getting one?”

“Not since training.”

“So you have thought about it! What was it going to be?” Danny grinned. “That Janine's name? One of those Celtic knots everyone gets? 'Serves you right, Uncle Derek'?”

Nicholas breathed out a laugh. “Not quite. I thought about getting my warrant number here.” Danny squinted down at him to see Nicholas's fingers tapping the left side of his chest.

Danny grinned. “I don't think you ever needed it in actual ink, Nick. You already got it there in spirit.”

“Suppose I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tattoo in question is briefly visible in a couple scenes. Here's a photo of Nick Frost where you can see it: http://i.imgur.com/I98c6VR.jpg


End file.
